Sweetest Dreams
by mad-one-13
Summary: Fluffly/awkward pillow talk. What happens when Hikaru can't sleep, and his brother is just so very close... Oneshot and yaoi. Don't like don't read.


**This is actually something I wrote for shine. Just a simple fluffy oneshot for you nice people out there! **

**Warnings: twincest, BL**

**I don't own Ouran, but if I did it would go a little something like this:**

**Sweetest Dreams**

He just can't seem to get comfortable. Every time Hikaru would settle into a cozy position Kaoru would shift his body. The sheets would be torn off, the pillows would move and something would prevent the older twin from falling asleep. He knew if he woke Kaoru up his brother would just respond with a 'you deserve it' speech. After all, Hikaru was the one who usually tossed and turned in his sleep, and more often than not it usually ended up with Kaoru sprawled across the bedroom floor. There was really nothing he could do but put up with it.

Smack! Blinking back the shock and confusion Hikaru quickly swatted his brother's offensive arm away from his now injured nose. Holding the red and pulsating wound he turned to face his unconscious brother. Lying on his back, Kaoru Hitachiin was clearly in deep sleep. The covers had been pushed off his chest, and the pale moonlight illuminated his smooth skin. His head was turned slightly towards his brother and a small drizzle of drool had snaked its way from his lips. The younger twin's defenseless face dissolved Hikaru's agitation in moments. _He's so adorable when he's sleeping. _Wait, what? Where had that come from? Grinning with another wicked idea Hikaru leaned over his sleeping brother. Placing an arm on the mattress to hold himself up, the older Hitachiin squeezed his brother's nostrils gently together with his thumb and forefinger.

Kaoru let out an abrasive snore, shaking his head free and immediately settling back down undisturbed and still sleeping. Letting out a stream of silent giggles, Hikaru covered his mouth with his free hand until his childish project ceased to amuse him. _Well that was stupid, and now I'm bored again. _Moving his hand to his brother's head he ran his fingers through his hair. It was so soft. Vaguely wondering why his hair never felt that soft Hikaru let his fingers wander aimlessly down his face until they had arrived at his lips. _He really is cuter than me, and maybe just once…_

His brother would never have to know, and he was sleeping like a log tonight anyway. The reasoning piled up seemed to make so much sense. Once this curiosity had been quenched he wouldn't have to think about it anymore. Of course their time in the host club had awakened feelings in him, he was a boy with hormones after all. Anyone who was inches from their twin's blushing and willing face would have to, at one point, wonder what would happen if they crossed that line. Pressing forward Hikaru brushed against Kaoru's nose lightly, and hadn't noticed how harried his breathing had become. Fluttering open, Kaoru's eyes instantly met their identical match, and for a second neither of them moved.

"H-Hikaru? What are you doing?" Something in his head clicked and immediately Hikaru flew off his brother in a flurry of tangled sheets.

"Nothing! Nothing I was doing! I mean—I was doing nothing!" Kaoru definitely didn't look like he was buying it.

"Why were you an inch away from my face staring at me like that, you perv?" Sticking his tongue out playfully, Kaoru clearly thought this was some sort of game.

"It wasn't like that Kaoru! I swear!"

"Oh? Tell me Hikaru, what was it like?" Leaning forward he raised his hand to lift Hikaru's chin up sensually, like his brother had done to him many times during the host club sessions.

"What were you really doing? You can tell me, I'm your brother." His voice was at once soft and reassuring, his eyes glittering curiously in the dim light.

"I was pinching your nose closed to make you snort…" There was an intensely awkward pause, and the position Hikaru's brother had him in was really embarrassing given what had just been said. Almost wishing he had just told him that he was planning to kiss him, Hikaru backed up slightly. Then Kaoru laughed, holding his hand to cover his mouth he struggled to apologize over the stream of giggles.

"I was bored! I couldn't sleep because someone was flailing about like an idiot!" Hikaru shouted menacingly. Immediately ceasing all laughter, Kaoru looked up with a sneaky grin at the other.

"And who's normally flailing around like an idiot?" Letting the sentence hang teasingly in the air, the younger twin lied back down.

"Just try to get some sleep Hikaru." An agitated Hikaru flopped back down in the bed, facing away from his twin. After several long minutes, when he felt Kaoru's breathing slow in pace, Hikaru turned tentatively around. His brother's eyes were closed peacefully and his arms clutched the blankets around him protectively. In truth, Hikaru wanted moments like this to last forever; stealing glances of his vulnerable features was the closest he had ever come to telling his brother how he felt. Brushing a stray hair out of his closed eyes, Hikaru snuggled up next to his dreaming twin and closed his eyes.

"I-I love you Kaoru. "

"Love you too, Hikaru." Lids snapping open in shock he met a single identical glowing eye before it sealed itself shut. Remaining with eyes open he waited for his brother to say something, but was met only with a small smile.

"Kaoru, I know you're awake." Still no answer. Admitting defeat, Hikaru closed his eyes once again. There was a rustle of sheets, and suddenly a soft still pressure was exerted on his lips. It lasted no more than a couple seconds, and when it pulled away Hikaru had the strange sensation that he could still feel them there. It was almost as though an imprint had been made and could never be erased.

"Sweet dreams, Hikaru." And he was right, his dreams had never been sweeter.

So…yeah. Probably wasn't the best? Anyway, I have another prompt!

I would really like to see the twins alone somewhere when a thunderstorm hits. Maybe a bit fluffy? I don't mind what you do, I don't like to set too many boundaries.

**For those of you reading Family Matters, I am working on it! I just have to read through it one more time before sending chapter four off to my loyal editors! Just thought I'd post this to give you some daily Ouran fun :P Remember I take suggestions people! Read and Review, the button is below…**

**ll**

**ll**

**v**


End file.
